


What If / Because

by Sammylostshoe



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Five Scenes, M/M, be aware of implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammylostshoe/pseuds/Sammylostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five scenes in which Minho knows Newt pretty well.</p><p>OR</p><p>"What if... when Newt stumbles, Minho doesn't help him up.<br/>Because..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If / Because

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters were created by James Dashner, but I borrowed them because I take better care than he does. The only profit I make with this is unfinancial smiling, hopefully.

**What if**

When Newt stumbles, Minho doesn't help him up.

When Newt is sad, Minho turns around.

When Newt lets his head hang, Minho leaves.

When Newt avoids Minho for days, Minho doesn't talk to him.

When Newt is on his back, Minho smiles.

 

**Because**

When Newt stumbles, Minho waits next to him until he's standing again, because he knows Newt wants to, can and will do it on his own.

When Newt cries, he likes holding onto Minho, because it grounds him and he can choose to let go when he's ready.

When Newt lets his head hang and looks to the ground, Minho leaves and gets him some water. Newt has to look up to drink it without spilling it, and he sees Minho and he sees the others and he remembers that he is not alone.

When Newt avoids Minho, Minho makes sure to know where he is and that he's safe. He doesn't talk to Newt, until Newt chooses to be found easily. There he uses leaves to lay the outlines of a heart for Newt to find. Minho checks the spot every day after Newt leaves. When the heart is filled with leaves, he follows him and takes Newt's hand. They stand for hours and go back together.

When Newt lies down on his back and looks at the eternity of the sky, Minho lies down next to him and follows his eyes. They find images in the sky, constellations in the stars, hope in the night. They hold hands for hours and look at each other with smiles and wrinkles in their eyes, they thank each other for existing silently, and they are together and they are safe and happy and so, so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://mazerimmer.tumblr.com/post/108013891607/please-consider-newt-leaning-on-minhos-shoulder. I just wanted to extend the list and then this happened...


End file.
